


Darkness Lets Us See Who We Are

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Love, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust is trying to figure out who the hell he really is, and Goldust is trying to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I downloaded that U2 album and Iris gave me ideas, then I just rolled with it.
> 
> Haven't quite decided if Stardust has multiple personality disorder or not, I'll uh... Get back to you on that. XP

They had lost again. It was starting to get embarrassing. For Goldust, not as much as his brother. He could tell now more than ever, actually.

There Cody was, or as he liked to be called now, _Stardust,_ kneeling on the ground outside the ring, looking limp as a wet rag with his arms lazy at his sides. The poor kid looked like all the hope just drained out of him and seeped into those mats lining the ring.

Dustin went to his brother's side, placing a gentle hand on his back and kneeling down on one leg next to him. "Cody, we've gottah go," he started, rubbing his partner's back and trying to be soft about it.

Cody didn't even look at him, just leaned toward him in the slightest, staring up at the screens at the end of the ramp. He only muttered loud enough for Dustin to hear, making sure the cameras wouldn't pick it up. "We need to talk."

Well, shit. That couldn't be good.

He helped Cody up the ramp, the poor guy limping and clinging onto his arm as they walked. The fans' cheers didn't seem to take him from his trance, just grabbed Dustin's hand and led him along, through the curtains and backstage.

It took until they got back to their locker room before Stardust said any more.

He had started wiping off his face paint, but stopped suddenly and turned to his brother, holding the towel out to look at the red and black stains.

"What's wrong with me?" It came out choked, like he didn't really want to say it, but it needed to be said. And it hurt Dustin, seeing his brother like this.

"Whaddya mean, bud?" He was just as quiet, standing slowly and making his way over, reaching to take the towel in Cody's hand.

He just pulled his hands away, staring up at his brother with watery eyes. He was actually about to cry. "I'm broken, aren't I? Something's... Wrong. With me. I don't feel like me anymore, and I'm..." He sucked in a breath, blinking and looking down at the colored towel. "I'm scared."

He figured he knew what to do to fix it a little.

Taking the towel and dropping it to the floor, Dustin slowly wrapped his arms around Cody and pulled him close. Soft sobs immediately started to sound by his ear as he rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, even in the slightest. "Codes, come on, you're alright-"

"No I'm not, shut up..."

Dustin sighed, deciding to stick with just being there for him, letting him know he'd be there for him. Always.

"I'm... Me, but I'm not _me._ You know?" He grumbled against Dustin's shoulder, letting his arms fall to his sides again and sort of pulling away. "Lemme take my contacts out..."

He sighed and let the man go, holding up his hands defensively as Cody turned around to rummage through his bag. He was still muttering quietly to himself, something about 'illusions' or some other weird shit like that, but Dustin couldn't quite tell.

While he was taking out those hellish eyes of his, Dustin watched, still worried for him. He didn't understand Cody's problem entirely, and figured he never would, but he'd be there for him wherever he'd be needed.

And whether it was Cody, or Stardust he was dealing with, it didn't matter. Because he needed to help his brother, no matter what mask he wore.


	2. Someone You Might Know

Cody hadn't talked at all since then. He was silent getting changed, and packing up, and heading out.

Dustin sighed as he packed all of his own shit, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out. He got out the door to see Cody already turning down the next hallway, making him sigh and drag a hand down his face. Looked like he'd never get to talk to his brother about... Whatever that was, again any time soon.

"Hey, Goldie, wait up!" He jumped and turned to see one of the Usos, (he couldn't tell one from the other at this point, honestly) sort of jogging toward him. "I wanna talk to you!"

Dustin raised a brow, turning toward him completely. "Why's that?"

He chuckled when he caught up, rubbing his neck. "Well, I was just wondering, uh..." He lowered his voice, leaning a little closer. "Is Cody alright? He didn't look too hot after your last match."

His shoulders dropped. Should've figured he'd ask about that. "He'll be fine. Don't worry, I've got it."

He smiled, patting Dustin's arm. "Just let 'im know, Jimmy and I can help out too. I mean... Coworkers gottah help each other, right?"

He paused, staring at him and slowly letting himself smile as he realized Jey really meant what he said. "That, uh... Means a lot, Jey, but... I don't think he'd like help from you guys. No offense." Jey scoffed and nodded, so he figured no offense was taken. "He just needs a little time to think, I guess. He'll be okay."

"You keep saying that... But, I've gottah go pry Jimmy's little hands offa' Miz's throat, so I'll see you guys later." He smiled and patted Dustin's arm again before running off in the direction he came from.

Well, that was weirdly nice of him.

\-----

He came back to the hotel room, the bathroom door closed with the shower running. Cody already got back, and was probably going to continue avoiding Dustin for a while longer.

Hopefully not too long.

He dropped his stuff on the floor, flopping onto the bed and checking his phone, surprised to see a text from Cody.

_'I'm sorry about that. I'm fine, don't worry.'_

As if that'd work on him.

He spent a while on Twitter, answering fans' questions until Cody came back out. A towel was over his head, sort of looking like that oversized hood he used to wear, and he was looking at his phone. Didn't even bother to look up at Dustin until he got to his own bed.

He offered a small smile, tilting his head. "Hey, how long have you been back?"

Pretending nothing happened.

Dustin smiled back, shaking his head. "Not too long. I ended up talking with one of the Usos on my way out." Cody stuck out his tongue, making him laugh. "Yeah, I know you don't like them, but he had some questions to ask me."

"About me, obviously." Cody was quiet, taking the towel from his head to wipe his face, facing the other way again. "It's okay, you can just tell me."

Dustin waited a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. "He wanted you to know that he'll always be there in case you need somebody to talk to. That's all."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." He was very matter of fact, lying down and throwing the towel over his face.

Stubborn little shit.

But of course, Dustin just let him believe himself, let him sit upon that high horse that he'd usually only see the dashing Cody Rhodes ride. He was sure it wouldn't last long, that Stardust would realize that he really did need help.

He needed it more than either of them realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. While I was writing this, my cousin was there and i was like "wow I love how this fix is turning out but the title is so long!"
> 
> And she just
> 
> "Oh yeah isn't it like. Darkness overcomes the darkness of the dark?"
> 
> I. Wow. *slow clapping*


End file.
